Zyken
Note: Is just merly a redo of my AlphaRay Wavnd Character, So it still fits the fannon policy. Another Warning:'''This character may be considered overpowered by some and therefore will only be used at the request of other authors, or in the personal works of the Owner. '''This Article is property of Zyken, and may not be edited or used without their permission. The pot at the end of the rainbow. - Zyken Zyken (дарциа, "devils angel") whose real name is Shawn Mack, is the main character of Zyken, and the deuteragonist of the Ben 10 series. He is the sole survivor of the Tsuashiyuki Clan, but later joins the clan Twilight Wolf. Despite being a main character, he has seemingly done questionable deeds. For example, he has stolen many spaceships throughout the universe, and was a former member of the Forever Knights, working his way up to an intergalactic criminal at one point. He is mainly shown as an aspiring treasure hunter. At the age of 22, he succeeds Selva as leader of the Rien Empire and is one of the most powerful leaders that has existed. ' History Synopsis Zyken was born to Udhon and Ayrshikwes; powerful god and a powerful demon. It is illegal for both beings to be together as stated in Omni law. The parents created a seal that would suppress this angel and demonic blood, the seal would work so good that Zyken would be mistaken for a humanoid Alien. When he was about six years old, Zyken would hear many stories about Treasure Planet and the mighty people who persuades adventure for it. These stories would later inspire Zyken to go on adventure. The mighty guy would start getting into trouble in his early teens, beginning to steal spaceships, deal illegal technology, and various other things as a means for achieving his goal to finding that planet. This lead him into becoming a part of the Forever Knights where he managed to achieve a 100,000,000 bounty and ascend through the ranks and preformed various missions and deeds. It was here that people began calling him the Knightmare with some forggetting his true and honest name. By this point in time, his orginal clan, Tshuidiki, was mysteriously mascaraed, and Zyken had awakened his angel-demonic blood for the first time allowing him to discover a trump card over various opponents. This would lead to him gaining a 2,000,000,000 bounty and become an intergalactic criminal. By an unknown point of time, He met Hakkus Perifur and Markus Perifur and became a member of the clan Twilight Wolf. He later would succeeded Selva as a member of the Rien Empire and United Planets when the forces of the Forsaken become too much for one sole team to bear. Ben 10 Series Zyken appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to the other members, and asorbs the bodies of dead associates. Recently, Zyken has revealed to be a Bounty Hunter, hunting and capturing people for payment. After hearing Ryoku's true goal, Zyken attacks him and leaves, leading his own life. He is also shown to work a part time job at the tattoo parlor, giving those who pay him enough money extraordinary abilities. In the Beginning of Omniverse, Zyken is seen conversing with various members about what they can do in order to save the omniverse. He is seen comforting Marcus Perifur about his elder brothers death and tells him that his older brother is proud of him. Zyken later steals a spaceship which Ben, Gwen, and Kevin later confront him. They get into a huge battle where Zyken claims his absorption abilities are even greater then an omsmoisians. He later is shown alongside his pet, Darcia, fighting alongside Tigerstar Tallonsman and other members of the Forsaken in an attempt to prevent them from invading the Rien Empire. He was turned into a child by the reincarnated Voids reailty warping magic. Appearance and Personality As a young child, Zyken was a very kind and carefree boy, showing respect to his fellow clansmen and teachers alike. He wanted nothing more but to find Treasure Planet because of "the great adventure" it would bring. According to Seal, his personailty charmed many- he seems to easily befriend people, and chaged the lives of almost every villian he meets. After Inue's death, Zyken's innocence was corrupted, his ideals and personality changed severely, becoming cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, and with the next eight years of his life devoted to getting revenge and finding Treasure Planet to futher his goals of hatred. This lead him into a further world of darkness and soon, everyone began to give up on him. After having a mental collapse due to his defeat at the hands of Xion, Zyken began to shift dynamically in terms of personality. At times he would be very arrogant and headstrong, and at others he would be rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first specially in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. At other times still, Zyken would become this cruel person who loved to do evil deeds. According to Marcus, Zyken has no exact personality because he changes it all the time. When they first met Hakkus compared Zyken to having a multi personalize disorder. Like other characters, Zyken does have a unique laugh which is "Zehahahaha". Typically, when he is interested in battle, he has an odd sense of honor when fighting. During battle, Zyken is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Zyken normally likes to show off during fights: he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. This showing off typically took the form of traditional kabuki poses, keeping with his dog theme. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Zyken could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. Like most clan members, he is highly loyal to his respective clans, as he always wore his clan's symbol and refused to wear the symbolism of anything else, even the symbol of the united planets. He also saw that anyone outside of the clan wielding any of his clans abilities as an insult, as those are a symbol of a clans powers; while Dion and Inue complimented outsiders mastery over the Four Legs technique, Zyken expressed resentment at an outsider even possessing it, and went as far to bisect the persons arms for "defining the clan" with them. Also, for his entire life, despite being popular towards females due to being handsome and cool, Zyken showed absolutely no interest in any of these women, nor their advances. His disinterest in these women can turn to murderous violence if they annoy him too much. Despite all this, Zyken is shown to be caring and extremely loyal to those that he conciders a friend. Zyken's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as a human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp red eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, dog like ears, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Okami clan on his cheeks. As noted by many people, Zyken has a feminine face, often letting people believe that he is the opposite gender. In Part II, Zyken has grown noticeably taller over the years and more muscular. He also grew his hair out in a long mane. In eapsoide 10, it was shown that along with the Nine Dragons seal on his stomach, Zyken has a bunch of different tattoo seals covering most of his torso. In terms of clothing, Zyken has the most outfit changes of any character. In his favorite outfit, he wore a red long sleeved T-Shirt with a blue sleveless flak jacket on top. The jacket is lightweight and is heivly restiant to all forms of damage. Inside, it contains all of Zyken's scrolls, tools, and even water bottles. On the back of it had his clans symbol. His pants were red with a few blue stripes vertically crossing the pants. His sword is on his back in normal form, it has a strap attatched to it to keep it firmly in place. The strap is also connected to his weapons belt. On his hands are gloves that have seals to store shuriken, and kunai. With this outfit, Zyken also wears a cloak. Relationships Zyken has encountered many different characters throughout the course of the series, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these characters have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed during the series. Zyken has not shown any romantic feelings towards any characters in the series. Patches The patches on his standard flak jacket represent many things. '''White Claws:' Managed to achieve a bounty of ₴ 100,000,000 in under a year. Blue Claws: Has stolen 100 space vehicles. Green Claws: Has evaded the authorities while preforming an extremely horrid crime. Silver Claws: Has stolen over ₴ 500,000 worth of technology. Red Claws: Has killed 100 or more people. Skull: 'Has sucessfully used his demon form. '''Loyalty: '''Shows his loyalty to his clan. Skills At the start of the series, Zyken had very little abilities and was concidered weak shown by his inabilitly to properly use Omni to climb surface areas. Throughout Alien force, he begins to learn and master his Omni which earns him respect among his clansmen and allows him to defeat a gang of multiple bandits. In the original series, Zyken was regularly noted to have a great deal of potential by among some of the strongest knights like Armaldo, Bastu, and even Selva, the leader of the alliance, proving himself as a very late bloomer. Vel remarked that Zyken could surpass all of the other previous United Planets leaders. Much of this potential manifests itself during the later series, regularly proving himself a match for the members of Space Pirates and The Forsaken. His victory over Tigerstar has earned him great accolade in the omniverse: people in is very own planet now even believe he is able to lead the United Planets after they hear about it, thereby earning status on par with other renown plumbers within Rien. In ben 10 ultamite alien, his power incresed to the point that he has a two million bounty, one of the highest in the entire series. With further training and control over his transformations, he could hold his own against multiple planet leaders of both previous, and current generation on the battlefield. Eventually, even Void, rumored to be the most powerful knight currently living began to see him as a threat. He later succeeded Selva and becomes the ruler of the Rien Empire as well as one of the currently strongest characters in fiction every created. General 'Vast Omni: Zyken has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of Omni, well beyond most other knights. This gives him extraordinary stamina and vitality, and by extension, an equally long potential lifespan, which enabled him to survive the cell-destroying effects of Tigerstar's hatred several times. It also gives him a degree of accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within seconds and major injuries within a day). Despite his young age, Armaldo noted his reserve estimated it to be at least four times greater than his own. Even with half of his Omni gone, he was able to create and use the Dākupar several times, a feat that would kill any regular human. As Zyken grew older, his reserves increased greatly, reaching the point where he could undergo his transformation for extended peroids of time. Despite Annon transforming into an even powerful transforming into an even more powerful state, Zyken was able to outmatch him in a display of Omni and fight him and several others at the same time. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible; blue and red in color, sometimes with the appearance of a wolf. Initially, Zyken had very poor control over his Omni because of it being so massive. Eventually with extensive training with Armaldo, Zyken started to exert better control being able to sucessfully compleate the surface walking exersizes. Further impressing the teacher, was his ability to alter his Omni and transfer it to an entire battlefield worth of soilders, which was no easy feat due to every person having their own unique traits and personalities. In this regard, Armaldo noted that Zyken had surpassed his parents. When done all the soilders gained transparent cloaks shrouding their bodies, which enhanced their abilities tremendously. Not only that, Zyken can control each individual shroud to protect his allies. Physical Powerness and Hand to Hand Combatant: Physically, Zyken's body is in top form. He has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his cousin. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks due to him practicing freerunning, as seen when he reacted to xlr8. As a thief and bounty hunter, he effortlessly defeats multiple people from different races and abilities on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Ineorth, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Rien despite her fighting with a broken arm. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Zyken is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. Zyken has shown tremendous strength where he could pick up and throw Ursa Minor, in his full bear form, a tremendable large distance and barracate steel doors with one kick. In terms of speed, he could move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Xion. His increase in this skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself within just a few seconds. Zyken is also highly durable being able to fight off attacks in point blank range that would kill someone instantly. Swordsman and Weapon Specialist: As a member of the Forever Knights, Zyken has developed his swordplay to an incredible level. In terms of fighting style while in his human form, Zyken relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Aside from his initial training with Bastu, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. While usually performing right-handed, Zyken appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding in his left. He has also shown considerable skill in Dual-Weilding, or holding two weapons at once. Zyken is not only skilled in swords but also other weapons as well. He was trained in Archery as a child along with using wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. Intelligence: Although Zyken's intelligence is greatly downplayed in the begenning, his skills in deception is actually extremely high. He is a proficient strategist, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. This would allow him to trick and defeat many analytical and smart shinobi like Forfender, and Elias. Zyken's ability to learn through study is somewhat limited due to his average intelligence. When he applies himself to physical training and experience however, he is able to learn highly advanced techniques in a much shorter period of time, the most prominent examples are his Omni. After gaining the clones ability, Zyken is able to learn something that would take years in just a few days. According to Armaldo, Zyken is a natural born leader and has shown to gain the respect of his team mates and lead them without problems most of the time. Although preferring to work alone with Darcia, Zyken is excellent at collaboration and can supplement his abilities with others. Other Skills: Zyken is a skilled artist, as shown when he occasionally works at the tattoo parlor. Zyken also shows to be multilangual understanding the common language, both the angel and demonic tongue, and various other alien languages. After absorbing the memories of Bastu, he now possesses Bastu’s level of skill in piloting mecha. Although hints from multiple other sources indicate Zyken was already a great pilot as he was in command of operating the high tech ships he would so often steal. Oniyōshi In order to blend in and prevent many from learning his origins, Zyken's angel and demon blood was suppressed by both his parents only activating when he was put in a near death state. It was later revealed that the suppression was so strong, he became nearly indistinguishable from a regular human. Oniyōshi (鬼用紙, Demon Form) is a transformation that is the true representation of Zyken. It is gained by unleashing the seal binding his demonic and angel blood. Its appearance is a bipedal fox-like creature, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration with some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Zyken has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and his three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. Zyken's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. At first Zyken could only use this form in near death as a trump card, but shortly in Ultimate Alien, Zyken gained control of this forms transformation, he could transform at will and for extended peroids of time, even being able to do a partial such as a hand or tail. * Power Augmentation: Due to this being the true form of Zyken, all of his psycal abilities are greatly enchanced. He was able to keep up with Vilgax despite his huge speed boost that easily surpassed fasttrack's and Ultamite Humongasour even after increasing his size showing the mass amount of durability and strength this form possesses. When using Dakupar, he fires it from his mouth instead of his hands, forming a destructive cone shape blast that can destory everything in a space as large as the Forever Knight Main Headquarters. *'Tamaeru' (を食べる, soul eating): The current and most powerful ability Zyken unlocked. According to Armaldo it is the most powerful ability in the omniverse. It allows Zyken to absorb the omni of anything he wants for various types of usage. Zyken claims he does this by literately eating the soul of whatever he is absorbing. To use this Zyken must be transformed. He must bite the target with his fangs and overpower their will with his as well as focus the energy in his teeth. However, the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if Zyken absorbed energy from roboracoon, he touched him for five seconds thus only gaining his powers for roughly eight minutes. Despite its usefulness Zyken dislikes using it as he feels it is relying on the strength of others rather then himself. **'Energy Absorption:' Zyken can absorb energy in it's bare form through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, or use it to speed up cellular regeneration, increase his psychical strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. Zyken trained in the mayfly arc which allowed him to control the amount of energy he can absorb, the rate of absorption, control it and discharge it better. However, if Zyken absorbs too much energy, the energy will cause him to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. **'Matter Absorption:' Zyken can absorb the properties of materials, weather it be solids, liquids, gases or plasmas, transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. In Alien Force, Zyken was able to absorb multiple materials at once. In the same arc, he also displayed the ability to apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Zyken has available, and how he distributes it, Zyken can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in 999 Acres, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Zyken requires depends on the density of the material. By Ultamite Alien, he is able to use this as a regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and also restoring his severed hand by transforming and absorbing the same material. In the Fourth Series, Zyken's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of a fellow Forever Knight's suit, morphed it around him, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. Later during a heist, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Darcia to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. **'DNA absorption:' By absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Zyken can use it as nourishment to replensh his omni,can regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant him the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. Zyken later explains that he can gain an entire persons soul if he were to fully absorb them, hence why he named the technique after soul eating. If he does gain acess to the soul, he can control the souls in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own life. Similar to his matter absorption, Zyken can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power Zyken believes them to bestow. They unlike his absorption powers, are permanent. Stats Equipment Soul Candy: This is a special type of candy that allows Zyken to use his Oniyoshi abilities that allows him to absorb the soul of anything he comes in contact with. Each candy is based off of an Earth animal and named after the abilities they bestow to Zyken. For example Jumper gives Zyken enhanced jumping abilities. The candies are roughly the same size as the average jawbreaker, but are much, much denser. The extent of these candies are just enough to cover both of Zyken's hands. Metal Wires: One of Zyken's signature weapons, he is well known for his usage in the metal wires. Infact, the string reeling technique has become one of his signature moves due to his intellect and adaptability with it. He is able to laminate shuriken, kunai and even people simply by attaching a metal wire to the object of his desire. He can also disarm foes, and even create cages to subdue the victim. Minature Scythes:(x2) Originally, before the concept of Shadow Blades were introduced, Zyken carried two small scythes resembling Darcia's Entei without the special abilities. These were his primary style of armed combat, and he seemed to be very fit weilding these. He held one scythe in each arm, and was able to deflect and block most attacks aimed at him. Orb of Perim: Zyken carries a necklace with the Rien Empire symbol on his neck. He states that this is a symbol of trust and heritage, implying that whoever wears this jewel is the successor to the Rien Empire. Besides this fact, Other then this fact, it is unknown what this item does to the user. Quotes (Zyken responding to Galvin and Brainstorm's arguments) "Art is something that allows an individual to express themselves. Weather it be singing, dancing, painting or puppets. Art is simply a person telling who they are without violence or words. We are all unique; there is no true form of art." (To Armaldo) "Family. How I've always wanted a true one. I never got to experience true love from parents, despite how amazing they were.I never knew my brother or sister, as they died shortly after my birth. And even now, in this village, the family I had created, I feel it missing something, maybe I can find my true family. Just maybe I can...finally be happy." (To Kevin Levin) "Human, demon, angel, Gudalian, Vexos...Avenger or Ristence. I don't care who or what you are! I kill anyone who gets in my way!" (To Ben and Gwen) "Your opinion, it doesn't change a damn thing." (To Selva) "If you are going to judge me by my actions, and opinions, and not look at the full frame of the story, then you have no right to be called queen." (To Darcia) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." (To Roboracoon) "Look at you, you've already released, and you call yourself a forever knight! You're a disgrace to the name." (To Ben) "These people are more then comrades, they are my family! I don't give a about what they have done! I will kill you if you lay one finger on them!" (To Hakkus Perifur) "Tch, look at how happy those fools are! Pretending like there is nothing going on, having tea and parties when there is a goddamn war going on! It makes me so aggravated to see such naiveness. Then again, humans will alway's be humans." (To Vilgax) "You're a Forever Knight and I'm a Plumber! Whichever side losses will be annihilated. That's how it's been for over four-thousand years. Do you need any other reason to fight? Come on. The one who remains standing will return alive. That's all it comes down to!" (To Kevin) "Don't get so overcocky, man. Do you know who I am, let alone what abilities I have? I'm the intergalactic treasure hunter, the highest rank of any member when it comes to power that you've ever fought. Seal. Newton. Enouch. They are nothing but losers when you compare their power to mine!" (To Ben) "Don't think that for a second just because you are a member of the elite that you are worth any more then the rest of us. You are what everybody here is- a pawn. PAWN." (To Marcus about Hakkus's death) "We are Twilight Wolves. The best of the very best. The elite of the elite. We do not mourn. We do not grieve. We move on. So move on. Do not let your brother suffer. Find someone who can help you and your family. Rember, it is not the situation itself that makes a person have problems, but how the person reacts to it." (To Gwen) "Never lose hope. To lose hope means that you have been defeated. You have given up not only your goal, but life itself. You are Gwen Tennyson, successor to andoties everywhere. Don't ever let anyone tell you what your limits are." (To Professor Paradox) "I guess you're right. Nobody should ever be afraid of death because no matter what you will do it will happen anyway. But, perhaps you should be afraid of your legacy." Trivia *This Character is based on the first fanon character I have ever created, AlphaRay Wavnd . He has come through many trials and errors. *In an orginal concept, Zyken was supposed to be a summon animal. *Zyken is a true angel and demon hybrid mix *His occupations are based on my real ones and ones I favor the most. *His "true" transformation is based on Zoroark. *His personailty is based on Deadpool's. *Zyken is one of four member sof the Forever Knights who are still alive. *According to Armaldo, Zyken loves to water plants. *Zyken collects items to preserve the memories of missions (i.e Gwen's maid costume, the fake celebrate signature, a souvenir from planet Velpin VI, etc.) *Almost every time Zyken goes to his room, one or more of his teammates is there. *Zyken's favorite color is rainbow. *Zyken's favorite word is "power" *Zykens favorite food is candy. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Zyken Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Matter Absorption Aliens